My Head-On Collision With Life
by foldintothenight
Summary: Re-do of "My Happy Ending". After losing her father, Mary Williams grew up in a broken home, with a step-father whom she hates. When she is attacked at fourteen, her life is turned upside down. Can her friends keep her together? Will she allow herself to find love? Rated M for language, mild violence, and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! ^_^ For those of you who read "My Happy Ending", and yes, I know that there was a lot of you, this is basically the same exact story. For those of you wondering why I canceled the sequel "If You're Gonna Jump" and am now doing this re-write, it's simple; MHE became a twisted mess and I knew that I could do better. When I started to write it, I didn't have the plot fully planned out, and in the end, it became my version of what happened on RAW and SmackDown each week with a few oddly placed flashbacks thrown in. That confused even me. This time around, I will be using the same method I have been using with other stories featuring Mary. I will start with what I now refer to as "canon" for Mary, which is the bio that I have written for her, and have linked in my profile. Then the story will begin with where things begin to change, and go on from there. I will be doing just that with this. Knowing this, for those of you familiar with MHE, this will start when Mary is very young, and I hope to do it all in chronological order. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, nor any of it's employees. I do, however, own Mary Williams, her family, and the plot of this story.**

**I also made a little soundtrack for the story. Instead of putting them in an order for a playlist, the tracks are listed in alphabetical order, by artist.**

Bonnie McKee - Trouble

Brandy - Best Friend  
Christina Aguilera - Hurt

Cults - You Know What I Mean  
Emily Osment - The Game (The Cycle - Acoustic version)

Eminem ft. Sia - Beautiful Pain  
Evanescence - Going Under  
Fefe Dobson - We Went For a Ride  
Flyleaf - I'm So Sick **(Mary's Entrance Theme)**  
Jessie J - Do It Like A Dude

Jules Larson & AG - Girl With No Name

Ke$ha - Blind  
Limp Bizkit - The One  
P!nk - Don't Let Me Get Me  
Paramore - The Only Exception  
Taylor Swift - Haunted

The Rescues - Be My Cure

Young Summer - Fever Dream  
ZZ Ward - Til The Casket Drops (PLL Version)  
ZZ Ward - Better Off Dead **(Chickbusters Entrance Theme)**

* * *

Maryanne Alexis Williams was just five years old when she attended her first wrestling event. Her father had been a part of the WWE for a couple of years, but he was only managing with his friend, The Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase, at the second annual SummerSlam in August of 1989. It was agreed that everyone who had children, would be bringing them along for the event. Mary's younger brother, Alexander Levi, was the youngest among the group, being only three years-old at the time. She met a whole group of kids around her age that night, including Ted DiBiase, Junior. Mary and Ted got along extremely well. So well, in fact that their fathers joked that they may be getting married someday. A couple of days later, Mary was enjoying some time at home with her dad. Something that she didn't get often. As Mary and her brother were getting ready to watch a movie with their dad, they noticed that he had been taking an awful long time getting popcorn when they heard a loud crash.

Mary bit her lip, looking to her younger brother. "Stay here, Levi. I will be right back." Mary kissed her brother's cheek before walking toward the kitchen, seeing that the popcorn was ready, but her father was no where in sight. "Daddy?" The five year-old called out, beginning to look for him. She noticed that the door leading to the garage was wide open, which wasn't normal at all, seeing as how she and her brother weren't allowed in there without one of their parents. She bit her lip as she carefully stepped into the garage. "Daddy?" She began looking around, noticing that everything looked much bigger when she was alone in there. She kept looking, seeing that something had fallen over. She walked over to see that it was her father's work bench, and he was trapped underneath it, with a pool of red stuff around him. She knelt beside him, not realizing that she was kneeling in his blood, shaking him a little. "Daddy? Daddy, wake up!" She shook him a little more. "Daddy!" She got up, her dress covered in blood as she ran into the house. "Mommy!" she shrieked, looking for her mother. "Mommy, Daddy is hurt," she found her mother, standing in the doorway. "He won't wake up."

Kathryn looked up at her daughter, gasping. "Show me where he is baby."

Mary nodded as she lead her mother to where she had just found her father, starting to cry. Mary didn't quite understand death, but she somehow knew that she would never be seeing her father again.

Not wanting to deal with everything, the pregnant Kathryn sent her children down to stay with the DiBiase family for a couple of weeks, while everything was straightened out. In this time, Mary and Ted Jr. began to really bond. Seeing the bond, Ted Sr. offered to continue taking Mary and Levi to WWF events, to meet the children of other wrestlers, just like they had at SummerSlam. In doing this, life long friendships were forged. These kids understood each other. Their fathers being away for weeks, sometimes even months at a time really took a toll on them. At least this way, they knew that they weren't alone.

…

By the next summer, Kathryn had married Scott Hall, and they welcomed Chelsea Riley Hall into the world. Mary loved her baby sister more than anything. So she agreed to move down to Atlanta with her new step-father to help raise her sister, as well as be closer to her best friends, Ted Jr. and Cody Runnels. Seveal years later, in the summer of 1997, thirteen year-old Mary and fourteen year-old Ted were sitting under a tree together, at his father's summer home. They had been talking for what felt like hours when Ted began fidgeting.

"Mary, I... I mean... I..." He let out a frustrated sigh, unable to find his words. Then, without even realizing what he was doing, he cupped Mary's cheek, gently turning her head to face him, quickly pressing his lips to hers. It was both of their first kiss, and they both knew it.

Mary laughed softly as Ted quickly turned away, blushing. "Teddy Bear, if you wanted to kiss me, why didn't you say so?"

Ted slowly turned to face Mary again, "you... you wanted to kiss me?"

"For at least a year now," Mary nodded with a soft smile. "Now how about we try that again?" She gently leaned in, lips slightly parted, making sure that his were as well. "Just relax," she whispered. "It's me, Teddy." Ted nodded, visibly relaxing as Mary leaned in once more, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. After a few moments, she pulled away once more. "See? Now that is what a kiss should be like."

"So... you like me?" Ted bit his lip. "Does this mean you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

Mary laughed softly with a nod. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Ted."

"Really?" Ted's eyes lit up.

Mary took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Of course, Ted. It's not like I was going to date anyone else. I don't trust many people the way that I do you."

"I know, Mare Bear," Ted kissed her once again. "Nothing's been easy for you since..."

"It's okay, Ted," Mary took a deep breath. "It's been eight years. My dad is gone, and I can't stand Scott. At least I have you and..." she stopped mid-sentence, looking up to their twelve year-old best friend. "Hi Cody."

Cody looked down at his friends with a smile, noticing that they were holding hands. "So did Ted finally make the move, or did you have to, Mare?"

"He actually did it," Mary laughed softly.

"Wow, are we sure that's Ted?" Cody chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny," Ted rolled his eyes, blushing once again.

"Of course it's Ted," Mary smiled. "Do you really think I'd kiss any other boy?"

"Wait... you two kissed?" Cody blinked. "So this is serious?"

"Yes," Mary laughed, squeezing Ted's hand. "We all know this is meant to be."

"So what does that mean about us?" Cody frowned, looking to each of his best friends.

"Ooh, Coddles," Mary pouted, pushing herself up to her feet. "You are still our best friend," she hugged him tightly. "Me and Teddy dating isn't going to change that."

"Promise?" Cody sighed as he returned the hug.

Ted stood up, "of course, man. This doesn't change anything."

Cody nodded as they did their handshake.

"Hey," eleven year-old Levi walked up, "what's going on?"

"I've got this," Mary smiled, walking over to her brother, explaining the new development of her first romantic relationship to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Mentions of rape and violence in this chapter. Can be triggering. Nothing in detail, though.**

* * *

Despite being only thirteen years-old, Mary began to train to wrestle that summer. Her step-father was a part of the nWo, a very popular stable in the wrestling world at the time. Even Dusty Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Sr. had joined them at one point. Mary, Ted, Cody, Levi, as well as Curt Hennig's son Joe spent a lot of time backstage whenever the shows were near their homes. They got to know a lot of the wrestlers in the company, especially those in the nWo.

One night before Monday Nitro, Ted sat in the front row as Mary was working in the ring with Dean Malenko and Billy Kidman. She was a natural in the ring, and Ted couldn't have been more proud. When they finished up and received notice that the show would be starting soon, Ted walked her to the women's locker room and waited while she showered off and changed. After chatting with the Nitro Girls for a bit, Mary walked out of the locker room, pecking her boyfriend's lips.

"Getting makeup tips?" Ted chuckled.

Mary smirked as they linked their fingers together, walking down the hall. "And if I were saying that I was getting kissing tips?"

Ted stopped in his tracks, blushing wildly. "I really don't think you need any help in that department, Mare Bear."

Mary smirked as she checked their surroundings before backing up against the wall, pulling Ted close to her. "Is that so?"

Ted nodded as he leaned in, pressing his lips to his girlfriend's. For the first time since their relationship began, Ted didn't pull away right after the initial peck. Instead, he slowly drew his tongue out, running it along Mary's lips.

Mary's eyes widened in surprise momentarily before she drew her tongue out to meet his. Just they were about to get into the kiss, they could hear yelling in the distance. Mary pulled away with a sigh, looking down.

Ted held Mary in his arms as he frowned. "Is that Scott?"

Mary nodded, "I think that Sean is drunk again. I wish that he'd get help for that."

Ted bit his lip as he saw the sadness in his girlfriend's eyes. "Let's go find a place to settle in for the night."

Mary nodded as she followed her boyfriend into a room where they could sit down and cuddle while watching the show in silence.

…

A few months later Sean Waltman, who was going by Syxx in the ring at the time, stayed off of WCW programming because Eric Bischoff couldn't stand his constant substance abuse. Of course, Sean did not like this at all. One night in March of 1998, he successfully made his way into the arena without anyone noticing. By this time, Mary had somehow unofficially became a part of the nWo, so she was serving as a valet for her step-father. This meant that she wouldn't be spending the entire night with Ted, who was in the catering area while Mary was out by the ring. This wasn't the first time that Mary had joined the nWo in the ring. In fact, she even added in a promo here and there. Something else she was a natural at. After the nWo segment ended that night, Mary made her way backstage alone. As she was about to reach catering, she was pulled into a dark room. She did her best to fight off her attacker, but she smelled the alcohol on his breath. He was much more forceful than he ever had been when they worked together in the ring. She did her best to fight him off, but he was able to eventually take her over.

Ted had drifted off into his thoughts, not realizing that the nWo segment had finished until he saw a couple of the members enter catering. He got up, going to look for his girlfriend, who was supposed to be meeting him. He didn't have to go too far before he heard the sounds of a girl struggling. When he heard a very weak "please stop", he realized that Mary was in that room. He swung the door open to see Sean on top of Mary, who was crying and trying to push him off.

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend, man?" The words slipped out of Ted's mouth before he could even think.

"What are you talking about, kid? Aren't you like thirteen?" Sean turned to look at Ted, giving Mary and opening to squirm away.

Ted's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend beaten and completely naked. "Fifteen, actually. And I'm older than her." He rushed over to Mary, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her body. He picked her up just as he saw blood starting to drip down her thighs.

"You mean she's not nineteen?" The drunken wrestler fell over.

"What difference would even make?" Ted sneered as he carried Mary out of the room to find her some help. Not even half way down the hall, he ran into his father, just as Mary was starting to drift out of consciousness. He looked up at the older man with tears in his eyes, "dad..."

Ted Sr. looked over the situation, quickly getting an assessment of what had just occurred. "Who?"

"Waltman," Ted sighed. "He's passed out in the room down the hall. I don't see him going anywhere any time soon."

The older man nodded, leading his son down the hall, letting security know what had happened before finding the ambulance that was waiting in case anyone had been seriously hurt. He let his son ride with his girlfriend while he stayed behind and made a few calls.

…

After being questioned by police, Ted stayed in the room while Mary was examined. He was pacing and crying the entire time. He wanted to help his girlfriend, but he didn't have the first clue as to what to do. Once the team was finishing up, a female doctor walked up to Ted, a sullen look on her face.

"How is she?" A hopeful look spread across the teenager's face.

"First thing I have to ask you if if the two of you have been sexually active in any way," the doctor took a deep breath.

Ted's face went pale, knowing what that question could possibly mean. "No, we weren't ready for that yet."

"Then it's exactly as we may have feared. Maryanne is pregnant, Ted. That means that her attacker..." she was cut off by Ted holding his hand up.

"So she's... how do you know this soon?" Ted leaned against the wall, holding his stomach.

"Well we know that conception has occurred. That doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to take. Even if it does, she may choose to not keep it, under the circumstances," she looked to Ted with concern.

Ted nodded slowly, "I understand."

"The good part of all of this is that she seems to trust you. She was asking for you when she was conscious. At the same time, there is a good chance that she's going to be afraid of even you once she fully comes to," the doctor explained.

"Yes, I know. It will suck if she turns me away, but I am prepared for it," Ted nodded.

"Oh, and you should know that your father is here. Apparently Maryanne's father told him to deal with it," she shook her head at the thought.

"He's her step-father. I can't say that I'm surprised," Ted sighed, "he mother probably doesn't care, either." He slowly made his way out to the lobby as the finished up getting Mary ready to spend the night in a regular room. He looked up at his dad, "hey..."

Ted Sr. wrapped his arms around his son. "She's going to be OK."

Ted Jr. nodded with a sigh, "can she stay with us? You know how things are with Scott and her mom."

"I honestly don't think that they're going to give us a choice in the matter," his father nodded as they looked up to see Mary getting wheeled out of the room. "You should stay in case she wakes up in the middle of the night. I'll be back to pick you up in the morning."

Ted nodded with a small smile as he wiped his tears away, "thanks dad."

…

Ted Sr. walked into Mary's room at nine the next morning. It had been a long night, and he hadn't gotten much sleep, due to his thoughts keeping him awake. The sight that was before him caused a warm smile to play across his lips. Normally, the sight of two teenagers in bed together would be troubling, but Mary had her arms wrapped around Ted. She was clinging onto him as if both of their lives depended on it. This meant that she felt safe with Ted, which was a huge thing considering what had just happened the night before. Most girls in her situation didn't want anyone near them, especially not any males. There was a good chance that she may be skittish around other people, but it was good that she was at least letting Ted in. The Million Dollar Man cleared his throat softly, just enough to wake his son up, still smiling.

Ted stirred awake, opening his eyes and quickly began to sit up once he saw his father in the room, only to be pulled back in by Mary. He looked up, giving his father an innocent smile.

The older man chuckled, "you're fine, Junior. She obviously wants you there. Kathryn has given me permission to sign her out. She's going to be staying with us until she heals up. She really isn't in any condition to travel. Not even to Atlanta."

Ted bit his lip, "heal up?"

Ted Sr. nodded, "she has some internal injuries. Her pregnancy is going to be high risk for at least a couple of months, but that is only if she chooses to keep it."

"So is it going to be okay if she stays in my room? Because if this is any indication, it looks like she may insist," Ted sighed, gently stroking Mary's unbruised cheek.

"Considering there may not even be any kissing, let alone any funny business going on, I'm sure that your mother and myself will allow it," he set down Mary's suitcase, as well as a duffle bag next to bed. "These are her things, and I brought a change of clothes for you, as well. I'll be waiting in the hall signing all of the paperwork and whatnot." He quietly left the room, leaving his son to handle things in there.

Once the door closed, Ted gently nudge Mary. "Mare Bear? Time to wake up."

Mary slowly woke up, suddenly realizing that the night before hadn't been a dream. She didn't remember very many details. Nor did she want to. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at her hospital gown, then over to her boyfriend. "It really happened, didn't it, Teddy Bear?"

He kissed her forehead softly, "let's not think of it now, Maryanne. You're coming home with me for a while. I'm going to take care of you."

"So mom and Scott obviously don't care," she slowly sat up, wincing a little.

"You're not surprised, are you?" Ted frowned as he got up, walking over to the duffle bag. "I'm going to get changed, then I'm going to help you."

She blinked, her eyes widening a bit, "but Ted..."

He took a deep breath, "I... um... I sort of saw everything last night, Mare Bear. I did my best to not look. My eyes just kept going to the wounds. You trust me, right?"

She nodded with a smile, "of course."

He leaned over, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. "I'll be right back." He slipped into the bathroom in the room and quickly changed, returning less than a minute later. He helped her out of the bed and let her test out her legs. She was still a little shaky, needing to lean against Ted for support as she walked toward the bathroom. "Do you need a minute?" he knew that there were bars near the toilet for those in a wheel chair, so she could use those while she took care of her business. After she nodded, he made sure that she got into the bathroom before turning and going for the suitcase.

Once she finished, she looked toward the door, "you can come in, Ted."

Ted took a deep breath, opening the door and set the suitcase down on the floor before closing the door once more. After he opened her suitcase, she pointed to a pair of panties, which he pulled out and held open for her to step into as he knelt in front of her and she held his shoulders for support. She was able to reach behind her neck, untying the hospital gown and letting it fall to the ground. She then pointed to a sports bra, which he grabbed for her and stood up, helping her get it over her head, not once looking at her breasts. After getting her into a pair of loose fitting, comfortable clothing, he closed the suitcase and helped her into her sandals, picking it up along with his duffle and helped her out of the room. They made their way out to a waiting nurse, who had a wheelchair for Mary to be wheeled out of the hospital. Next stop was the DiBiase home, where Ted secretly hoped that Mary could stay for good.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next three months, Mary stayed with the DiBiase family. She had dropped out of school, and began working with an online tutor for the duration of her pregnancy. She got to share a room with Ted, and they did everything together. There were even a couple of occasions where they showered together, but they kept everything completely innocent. There was some touching, but it was out of pure curiosity. They trusted each other. Things never went to far, and they planned to keep it that way for a very long time. The best part of everything was hearing that Sean had been fired from WCW soon after what had happened.

One night, Ted had appeared a little frustrated. He hadn't "taken care of things" at all since Mary was staying with him, and it was beginning to take it's toll on him. Having a teenage brother, Mary understood these things. While laying next to each other in bed she glanced over to see a bulge in Ted's pants and bit her lip, blushing. "Teddy Bear..." she said softly.

Ted followed her line of vision, knowing what she had seen and quickly tried to hide it. "I'm sorry."

Mary smiled softly, placing her hand on his. "Don't be sorry, Ted. It's natural. Have you even... you know... since I've been here?"

Ted shook his head, biting his lip. "I've been so focused on taking care of you that I've done my best to push it out of my mind."

"But you want to... with me..." Mary swallowed visibly.

"Of course I want to, Mary. Why else would we be together if I didn't want you?" Ted brought a hand to his girlfriend's cheek.

"Do you still want to? I mean even after..." Mary's bottom lip quivered.

"That wouldn't change my desire for you. Maryanne, I love you," Ted began pulling away a little.

"I love you too, Ted," Mary whispered, leaning in and smashing her lips against his. For the very first time, their innocent kiss turned into a full blown make out session. Just as Ted's hand reached under her pajama top, gently cupping her breast, he quickly pulled away, turning his head. Mary saw this and smiled softly. "I can always help you, you know."

Ted shook his head, "I'm not ready for that. I don't think that you actually are, either."

"I'm not," Mary nodded as she slowly got up. "I just care about you a lot." Mary smiled, leaning over to peck his lips one more time. "How long should I give you?"

"At this rate, it probably won't take very long. Fifteen minutes?" Ted looked up to his girlfriend with appreciative eyes.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure I can find something to do," Mary smiled as she walked down the hall, running her hand over her stomach. She wasn't quite starting to show yet, but she could definitely feel the life growing inside of her. She made her way to Ted's younger brother Brett's room and knocked on the door. She smiled as she heard his television click off. "It's just me, Bretty. Can I come in?"

Brett let out a sigh of relief as he turned his television back on. "Yeah, c'mon in, Mare."

Mary smiled as she let herself into Brett's room and sat down next to him on his bed as he continued to play his video game. She knew that he enjoyed having her around, seeing as how his two older brothers constantly tormented him. So having her around meant that he had a surrogate older sister.

"So what brings you here?" Brett smirked. "My brother fall asleep on you?"

"Not exactly," Mary blushed. "We were making out, and I had to leave so he could... handle something."

"Ew!" Brett laughed. "So you mean right now, he's..."

Mary nodded, laughing softly. "It's cool, though. I know that boys need to do that."

"No comment," Brett blushed, getting back into his game.

…

A couple of days later, Ted Sr. walked up to Mary with a soft smile. "I just talked to Scott, Chelsea is asking about you."

Mary nodded with a sigh, "I guess it's time to go home."

"Are you sure that you're ready?" her boyfriend's father looked to her with concern.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. I'm sure," Mary looked up to the older man with confidence.

…

"I can't believe you're taking his side!" Mary looked to her step-father in disbelief. Two months had gone by, and she and Scott had done nothing but argue. Nearly every night, Mary had called Ted crying, and he had to calm her down, just so that she could get some rest.

"You're a big girl, Mary. You should have known better than to act like that around a grown man." Scott shot back at the teenager.

Mary panted in frustration as she looked over to her mother who just looked down and didn't say a thing. She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "You know what? Fine. I'll leave. I can have this baby and raise it on my own. No problem." She pushed passed her step-father and went up to her room to pack her things.

Levi appeared in her doorway with a sigh. "You know that mom is just afraid."

Mary bit her lip and looked back to the thirteen year-old with a shrug. "But I'm her daughter, Levi. The least she could do is stand up for me."

"Where will you go? It's not like anyone in mom's family would take in an unwed pregnant teenager, and..." Levi started with a desperate plea in his voice.

Mary held up her hand before he could finish. They both knew that after their father had passed away that they had little to no contact with anyone in his family. She didn't feel like this was the best thing to be springing on them. "I'll think of something. I have some money, and plenty of friends."

Levi nodded as he walked over to his big sister and wrapped his arms in a tight, comforting embrace. "Just keep in touch, okay? I'll do my best to explain to Chelsea, but no promises."

Mary sighed as her brother helped her finish packing. She couldn't carry much, but that wasn't what had her so worried. What had Mary most concerned was leaving her nine year-old sister behind. She didn't know what that would do to the young girl, nor what Scott would be filling her tiny head with after the way her had just treated Mary. She took a deep breath as she picked up her bus ticket and recounted the cash she had saved up to take on her trip. "Just take care of mom and Chelsea and keep training. Maybe we'll run into each other in the ring someday," she gave her brother a hopeful look before leaving the home they had known for nine years.

…

Later that night Mary arrived in Marietta, just twenty miles from Atlanta. It was raining hard, but she knew exactly where she was going. She carried her suitcase all the way as she walked to the Runnels's house with pure determination. She had to get out of the situation she had been in, and this was the closest place she could go to do so. She knocked on the door, still crying softly and drenched from her walk. She had begun to show, but the DiBiase family hadn't told the Runnels family what had happened to Mary yet, so there was a look of shock on Dusty's face as he opened the door, seeing Mary's pregnant belly as her wet clothing clung to her body.

"Oh darling..." Dusty shook his head, clicking his tongue. He turned his head toward the stairs, "Cody, get down here, boy!" He stepped aside to let Mary inside the house and out of the rain.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Cody stated preemptively as he made his way down the stairs. As he walked into the entry way of their home, his father motioned to his friend. Cody took in the sight of Mary and gasped, running up to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Now I know this isn't Ted's baby," Cody sighed as he pulled away.

Mary shook her head as she bit her lip. "Waltman attacked me the last night I was on Nitro."

Dusty shook his head as he took in what had happened to his friend's daughter. He, along with a number of the other Superstars at the time, had all made a pact to look out for each others children if anything were to happen to one of them. The look on the young girl's face told a story of pain to Dusty, and he knew what he had to do. "Cody, take her up and show her everything to take a shower. Now the guest room isn't ready at the moment, but I'm sure that Ted will be alright with it if you two shared for the time being."

Cody nodded as he brought an arm around Mary, starting to lead her up the stairs. "I'll take care of her, dad. Don't worry."

"I'm not, son," Dusty smiled. "I'll call the DiBiases and let them know what happened."

Instead of going back to the DiBiase's home, Mary stayed with the Runnels family and became close to Cody in a brother/sister type of way. Three and a half months after moving in, she gave birth to Marcus Theodore Williams and with the help of Cody and his parents she began to raise her baby. Her journey had only just begun.

* * *

**So yes, for those of you who read "My Happy Ending", this chapter included a chunk of chapter two of that. You will be seeing that frequently throughout this story. I meant to mention that in the last chapter, but better late than never!**

**Also, for those that don't know, Brett posted a pic of him with his son on Twitter today. I believe that little Eli will be just as cute as his cousin, Tate.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next summer, in addition to working off the rest of her baby weight, Mary had continued her wrestling training. She worked with Ted, Cody, and Cody's older brother, Dustin, who went by Goldust in the ring. As the months went by, it really began to show that Mary was catching on much quicker than her boyfriend and best friend. At the end of August of 2000, right before the boys needed to go back to school, Mary had made a very hard decision. After playing outside for a while Cody took eight month old Marcus inside as Mary and Ted sat out on the porch together.

"I can't keep doing this to you," Mary finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Ted's face went pale, fearing the worst.

"You are about to start your junior year, Teddy Bear. You shouldn't be doing that with a girlfriend who's..." Mary sighed, biting her lip.

"But Mare, I love you," Ted attempted to pull his girlfriend into his arms.

Mary froze up, biting her lip. "There's that, too."

Ted quickly pulled away from her, dropping his hands into his lap. "I wondered if this was going to happen."

"You deserve better, Ted. You deserve a girl who isn't afraid to have fun, and isn't raising a baby. It's better this way. I think that deep inside, you know that," Mary swallowed visibly, fighting back tears.

"So this is it then? We're breaking up?" Ted took a deep breath, covering his face with his hands for a moment.

"We're still going to be friends, Ted. We've known each other too long to just give up everything like that. You can even still be in his life. I will always love you," Mary slowly stood up.

Ted stood up as well, pulling Mary into his arms, "I will always be there for you."

"I know. So I'll see you around," Mary nodded as she returned the hug.

Ted smiled softly as he pulled away, his tears filling his eyes. "We'll figure something out."

Mary walked inside after watching Ted walk away. Dusty and Cody watched on as Mary walked up the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks. Cody went to follow her, but his father held him back.

"Just give her a few minutes. There are a number of traits that Maryanne doesn't share with other girls, but this is still her first break up," Dusty rubbed his son's shoulder.

Cody nodded, sitting back down with Marcus and finished feeding him his bottle. After the infant was sound asleep in his arms, he stood up, putting the bottle in the sink and made his way upstairs. He knocked softly before walking into Mary's bedroom. He saw that she was still sobbing softly, so he just laid her sleeping son into her arms and quietly left the room.

A few hours later, Mary walked into Cody's room, Marcus now wide awake. She set him down on a blanket that Cody kept in his room with a few toys and sat down next to her best friend.

"Do you regret it?" Cody looked over to her.

Mary nodded, taking a deep breath. "I will probably regret it for a long time, but I know that it was for the best."

"I'm sure that he understands," Cody attempted to reassure her.

"Yeah, of course," Mary brought her knees up to her chest. "I just know that it's not fair to him to be playing daddy at his age. Especially when it's not even his kid."

"So he's going to be 'Uncle Ted'?" Cody looked over to her, chewing on his bottom lip.

Mary nodded again, "I just feel like it's for the best." She repeated that reasoning, as if she was attempting to convince herself. "It hurts, but there are other reasons why I ended things."

"Can you share them with me?" Cody looked to the screen as he restarted his video game.

"It's kinda personal," Mary bit her lip.

"Sex?" Cody asked innocently. He had just recently turned fourteen, and wasn't ready for that personally, but he knew that his best friends had been together for a quite a while.

Mary visibly shuddered, hugging her knees closer to her chest. "Part of me wants to."

Cody paused his game, setting down his controller as he turned to look at his female best friend. "Look Mare, I get it. You and Ted had been together for two years. You love each other. I'm sure that there is a part of you that feels like since it was already taken from you physically, that you may as well be okay with just doing it."

"And I can't bear to put him through my mental struggle when it comes to that. I trust him completely, but it's been getting worse lately," Mary sighed.

"How has it been getting worse?" Cody coaxed his friend on.

"I want to say that it took a while for what happened to me to really settle into my psyche," Mary explained. "For months, I was more than okay with cuddling with him every night. We even made out a couple of times. Now, it's gotten to the point where if he just simply touches me, I freeze up."

Cody took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, "I think that I agree with you. Ted is a great guy, but coming from a teenage guy, it would be hard to not touch my girlfriend. You know... if I had one."

Mary laughed softly, "you know, you're too cute to _not_ have a girlfriend."

"Maybe someday," Cody shrugged.

…

Over the next six months, Mary became more and more focused on her work. She was breezing through all of her high school classes, and at almost sixteen, she was nearly ready to get into the ring as a professional. At the same time, she made a promise to herself. She would finish high school, and go through developmental before forcing her way into the big leagues. She had the rest of her life to be a big star in the wrestling world. She could take her time. There was no rush.

* * *

**Yes, I just spent a whole chapter on Mary and Ted's breakup. If you've read any of my other stories with Mary in them, you'll know how important this is to the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

In May of 2001, Mary completed her high school education a year early and received a try out with WWF. She was placed into OVW, giving her a little more time to perfect her craft, with some actual competition. She was actually happy with this decision, seeing as how Sean Waltman was currently with the company, under the name of X-Pac. On top of that, WWF had recently started the Invasion storyline. There simply wasn't room for fresh faces at the time. Mary was okay with this. She continued working hard, while raising her son. She would be called up when the time was right.

Mary had kept in touch with Ted until they both finished high school. When Ted told her that he would definitely be going to college, their relationship began to strain a little. Being so far apart from one another finally took a toll on them both and just before they had parted ways, the subject of dating other people came up. This being despite the fact that they had broken up two years before. Mary was Ted's date to each of his school dances, and neither of them even looked at anyone else. Ted was very adamant on the subject of trying to date other people, where Mary was very unsure. Still, they were at an age where exploring would only be right. Marcus was now three years-old, and Mary had moved from Marietta, to Louisville, Kentucky. She had a roommate who was also in OVW, and they had a neighbor girl, who was in high school, baby-sitting Marcus while they were working. After being with the company for a couple of months Mary was in the ring with one of the other aspiring Divas when three of the aspiring Superstars walked into the ring to check the girls out. The seventeen year-old was completely dominating her competitor. The three men winced as she slammed the other girl onto the mat.

"Damn, she's hot. Who is she?" Randy Orton looked to each of his friends.

Dave Bautista chuckled, "that's Mary Williams. You don't recognize her?"

Randy exhaled sharply, whistling, "she grew up nice."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" John Cena looked to the other men.

Randy blinked, looking over to John. "That's Scott Hall's step-daughter. She was valet for the nWo for a bit."

"That's her?" John blinked. "Where has she been the past few years?"

"I heard that she got into a huge fight with Scott, and moved in with Dusty Rhodes," Dave shrugged.

"I see..." John looked up just as Mary waved to the men, blowing them a kiss before hitting the other girl with a Snap DDT and pinning her. "Looks like there is hope for the Diva's Division after Trish and Lita just yet."

…

March 24, 2002 – Mary's 18th Birthday

Mary had been with the company nearly a year by the time her eighteenth birthday came around. She had already held the Women's title twice, and had made friends with many of her colleagues, including John, Randy, and Dave. After a successful night of matches, the hopeful wrestlers gathered at a nearby club to celebrate the female powerhouse's birthday. Mary had the time of her life, dancing with both men and women throughout the night. Having not been in a relationship in four years, Mary chose to keep her options open. Not singling out either gender, in fear of missing something promising. She smiled as she felt a familiar body come up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist.

"So you're the birthday girl?" His deep voice penetrated her ear as she felt his hot breath against her cheek.

A chill ran down his spine as her eyes fluttered close. She was definitely turned on by this man, there was no way in denying that. She took a deep breath breath before turning around. "Hey Randy."

Randy already had quite a bit to drink, and he had one thing in mind. He knew that Mary was legal now, and he wanted to take advantage. "Would you like to find somewhere a little less loud to talk?"

"I was thinking somewhere a little more private..." Mary licked her lips, giving him a lustful look.

"Even better," he took her hand and lead her out of the club. Rather than possibly finding their way to a car and back to where they were staying, Randy opted to take her around to the side of the building where no prying eyes could see them.

Before she could get a chance to say anything, his lips smashed against hers, his tongue almost immediately begging for entrance into her mouth. She shuddered a bit, it had been a long time since she had kissed anyone, but she wanted to. By God, did she want to. Her lips parted, granting him access to her mouth as their tongues collided. He snaked one arm around her waist as the other hand began slowly making it's way up her side. As he cupped the underside of her breast he stopped, pulling away from the kiss just enough to chuckle. At the same time, he felt her tense up, causing him to completely pull away from her and look her in her piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He frowned a little, biting his lip. "I know that I said talk, but..."

She quickly shook her head. "No, it's me. I want to. Trust me, I _really_ want to. It's just that I've never..."

A cocky grin came across Randy's lips as he tightened the grip he had had on her waist, though not enough to hurt her. "So... What are my chances here?"

She cleared her throat, feeling her body heat up even more. "I... I..." she swallowed visibly, trembling a little.

Randy swallowed, looking her over. He could feel her body screaming for him, but the look in her eyes was telling a completely different story. He wanted her, but he could never bring himself to rush or force a girl. "It's okay. We can take things slow. That is... if you'd like to continue this on a more long term basis."

Mary raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "my, my Randy Orton, are you asking me out?"

Randy chuckled, pressing another kiss to her lips. "Mary Williams, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mary smiled with a nod. "I bet you were waiting for this."

"Ever since the night we met," Randy smiled, kissing her once more.

"You didn't have to wait until my birthday," Mary smirked, tilting her head.

"I just didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea," Randy rubbed her sides.

Mary gently pushed Randy away, biting her lip. "Randy... if this is going to happen between us... there is something that you need to know."


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly, Randy was very patient with Mary. They were together for six months before she was finally able to bring herself to have sex with him. However, once they started, they didn't stop. They were a very sexually active couple. The relationship even continued a couple of years after he, John, and Dave debuted on the main roster. In 2004, Mary received an offer to debut, but after two more reigns as women's champion, and even a reign as the television champion, she was more into helping the other future Diva's to prepare for the main roster, so she politely declined. It wasn't until August of 2006, when Stephanie McMahon herself had come to Mary with a storyline idea, that she agreed to make her debut. By that time, Randy was married, and Mary couldn't have been more happy for him. She was even at his wedding, and Samantha was well aware of Mary's past relationship with her husband.

It was at SummerSlam when Mary would be making her big appearance. They had already showed some vignettes, depicting that after her time in the nWo, she was much stronger than she once was, and that the Diva's division wouldn't know what hit them. It was assumed that she would be making her debut the night after, so everyone was unaware of what she had in store. While she was backstage, she happily reunited with Randy, John, and Dave, as well as meeting the rest of the Superstars who would be competing that night. She shamelessly fangirled Mick Foley when she met him, which gained a smirk from the person she would be helping that night.

"Well, at least you have good taste in your idols," Lita walked up to Mary.

Mary nearly squealed, clapping her hands. "Like you!"

Lita blinked, tilting her head. "You aren't normally like this, are you?"

Mary took a deep breath, composing herself. "No, I grew up with this business. Sometimes, I just get a little starstruck at times."

"That's right, you did. Whatever happened to your stint in the nWo?" Lita asked the younger girl with a soft smile.

Mary bit her lip, looking down.

"I'm sorry," Lita's expression soften. "Wast it bad?"

Mary took a deep breath. "What happened was bad, but I am more than happy with the ending result."

"Oh yeah? And what was that?" Lita sat down on an equipment crate.

Mary pulled out her phone, opening it and pulling up a picture of a young boy. She sat down as she showed it to the older woman, "this is Marcus. He'll be six in November."

"Six? I thought that you were only twenty-two," Lita's eyes widened.

"I am," Mary nodded. "I was fourteen when it happened."

"I am so sorry, sweetie," Lita placed a hand on Mary's shoulder.

Mary nodded as Stephanie walked up to them. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, you're fine," Mary smiled as she put her phone away. "What's up, Steph?"

"You know what you're supposed to do tonight, right?" Stephanie looked to the younger girl.

Mary nodded, "free ringside seats and jumping over the barricade during the main event. Sneak attack against my good old buddy, John."

"Wait, you know John?" Lita laughed.

"Yeah, I met him, Randy, and Dave back in developmental," Mary smiled. "Should make for interesting."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell John who would be doing it," Stephanie chuckled as she headed off once more to continue her duties for the night.

…

During the main event, just as it looked as if John Cena was about to take the WWE Championship away from Edge, Lita jumped up onto the apron, distracting the ref. Mary took that as her cue to hop over the barricade. Intentionally not caught on camera, as per the storyline. Her role was as a friend of Lita's, which was simple enough. With the ref fully distracted, Mary slipped into the ring and hit John with a Snap DDT. Once she was fully out of the ring and hiding by the time keeper's area, Lita hopped back down just as Edge hit John with a Spear and pinned his challenger. From her hiding spot, Mary looked over to Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross with a smirk, motioning for them to stay quiet. Recognizing her, the men didn't say anything. As John was coming to, Mary walked back to the ring to celebrate with Edge and Lita. John blinked as Mary sauntered over to him with a devious grin, kissing his cheek.

"Mary?" John panted as the camera caught his shocked expression that it was his friend who had just betrayed him.

Mary just smiled as she walked over to Lita, high-fiving her before shaking hands with Edge. She laughed as the pay-per-view went off the air. After walking backstage, John stopped her. She smirked, looking up at him as she licked her lips. "Hey buddy."

"You sure as hell took your time getting here, little girl," John chuckled as he hugged her.

Mary smiled as she returned the hug, "aww, did you miss me?"

"Yes," John pouted playfully as Edge and Lita made their way to the locker room area. "Does this mean you're finally coming to the main roster."

"It does!" Mary grinned widely. "My debut was helping you lose. I hope you don't mind."

John shrugged, "I'll get the title again. No big deal."

"Good," Mary smiled, walking to the locker room area with John, chatting about their lives over the past few years.

…

The second half of RAW the next night came back from commercial with "It's Time to Rock and Roll" playing. Trish Stratus made her way down the ramp with a disgusted look on her face. She got into the ring with a microphone as she shook her head. "I cannot believe how things ended last night. I've been here a long time, and I think that it's no secret that I consider John Cena a friend. However, in my completely unbiased opinion, what Lita did last night was very unbecoming of a champion."

Before she could continue "Lovefurypassionengergy" began to play, and Lita walked out onto the stage with a microphone of her own. "You got something to say to me, Trish? I thought you were woman enough to say it to my face."

"Oh, I _am_ saying it to your face. I could have easily said this in an interview earlier," Trish shrugged. "I feel like you and that little friend of yours had no bus-"

Trish was once again cut off as "Get the Party Started" began to play and Mary walked out next to Lita, taking her microphone.

"Did you really just cut _me_ off? Are you another one of those little airhead models? Do you not know who I am?" Trish sneered.

Mary chuckled, shaking her head. "Cute Trish. Really cute. Only you have things backwards here. My name is Mary Williams, and I am in no way new to this business." She smirked, pointing up to the Titan Tron, "want some proof?" The monitor then began to show clips of Mary behind the scenes as a child, onto training as a young teen, all the way to wrestling against men in OVW.

"Wait, you're _that_ girl?" Trish blinked in astonishment.

"Yeah, hi," Mary smiled sweetly with a wave.

"Well, you seemed to have make a name for yourself back in the minor leagues, but how about we see how you do in the big time," Trish held her arms out, issuing a challenge.

"So you mean yourself?" Mary smirked.

"Well, no," Trish's eyes shifted. "I mean... you can start with some of the other girls."

"No, no," Lita shook her head. "You are already in the ring, in your gear. Young Mary is right here, also in her gear. I say let's get a ref out here and let the newbie show her worth."

Trish sighed softly, giving the microphone back to the time keeper as a ref made his way out from the back and Mary skipped down to the ring with a satisfied smirk. After the bell rang, Trish and Mary went into a lockup, which was soon won by Mary, who threw her opponent across the ring. After hitting the mat, Trish backed up to the turnbuckles with a look of shock on her face. Mary just stood back, taunting the veteran Diva, waiting for the older woman to get up.

In the back, word spread quickly that "the new girl" had challenged the one and only Trish Stratus. Soon everyone gathered at the monitors to see things go down. Just as John made it to the monitor, Trish was just attempting to kick Mary in the gut, but Mary caught the older woman's foot. She smirked as Trish jumped up and tried to kick the younger girl in the head with her other foot, only for Mary to duck just in time and rolled out of the way. Mary leaned against the ropes, laughing. "That all ya got, Trishie?"

Trish scowled, pushing her hair back as John chuckled from his viewing spot. "I see that Mary's personality hasn't changed much."

"I think that she's gotten better in the ring, though," Randy noted with a solemn nod.

Back in the ring, Mary was still completely dominating the veteran Diva. It was obvious that Trish wasn't holding back, and she even got a few good hits in. For nearly two minutes, Trish got the upper-hand, but Mary quickly turned it around and hit Trish with a DDT. Mary then did her own version of Goldust's signature taunt of running her hands up her torso before blowing Trish a kiss. She then lifted the older woman up in a vertical suplex before dropping the Diva into a swinging neckbreaker.

"Was... was that a Final Cut?" Jim Ross asked as Mary pinned Trish for a three count.

"Well, Goldust was her mentor," Jerry Lawler chuckled.

"I can see that," JR laughed. "It looks like there is about to be a new era in the Diva's division."

Mary made her way backstage, only to be stopped by John. She smiled, looking up at him. "Is there something that is so important that you are preventing me from getting a shower before leaving?"

"Yes," John nodded. "Will you go to dinner with me after the show?"

Mary stopped in her tracks, blinking as she turned to look at her friend. "Do you mean like to celebrate my win?"

"No," John's serious expression took over. "I'm asking you on a date."

Mary thought for a moment and smiled, "I just need to make a call, then I'm all yours."

"Call to who?" John raised an eyebrow.

Mary turned as she was halfway down the hall, looking back to John, "just my babysitter."


End file.
